


after many times

by sseundalkhom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, propose, slight jicheol, slight jihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: after several times he took it as a joke, vernon decided to propose him properly by surprising him but an incident hit him





	

> Weather got colder these day, nonetheless people kept walking in hurry and working as if the cold never bothered me to stop for a while. It was January, also winter season still covered the country until the warmer breeze greeted them. A person in caramel coat tightened his robe and put his palm under the pocket of his coat. A cold air flew out from his lips and nose, however he still managed himself to not mind the cold which had already pierced into his bones. His pace was not as hurry as the other people had, his step was so steady and calm, but his own did a faster speed for the calm one.  
>    
>  “I hope I am not be too late.” He dusted the snowflake that falling on him and dirtied his coat. He glanced at his watch, a bit shocking of the fact it was hard for him to get the port of call soon.  
>    
>  His lips twitched, a crescent moon-shaped that drawing the day of him. It was a cold day, but his smile somehow seemed like it was a spring day he enjoyed. An endless spring smile which anyone could not afford in any place. It was only special from Boo Seungkwan. A good guy that anyone hoped for being his friend, the ideal one anyone could wish to be like him, one of a kind who people protected his smile. The guy who was being so perfectionist about everything but got a fight with none unless his sister who always taught him how to hold his stance firmly.  
>    
>  _Another spring day, he glanced at someone who beaming widely. It was a biggest gift he ever had in February. He gave a gift of himself for someone else._  
>    
>  _“Thanks for being my greatest gift.” His voice was so sweet, thou he could not forget mentioning how deep the sound of the latter._  
>    
>  _“It’s my pleasure.” Seungkwan tugged himself to get closer at the latter, leaning his head on a shoulder, the warmest one he would ask for. The latter slipped his arm around Seungkwan’s waist. “Please be mine, Seungkwan-ah.” He whimpered silently, not intend to let his gift hearing what he wished for._  
>    
>  _Seungkwan snuffled._  
>    
>  He tried to find a way to get his destination faster, still he got no luck to get it soon. He pulled his phone. He dialled someone through his phone.  
>    
>  “Vernon?”  
>    
>  He paused for a while. “Vernon…”  
>    
>  A tear ran down on his cheek. He shall not cry on his special day. He supposed to be not…  
>    
>  “How could he…” There was no answer, that person hang up the call. He trembled at the moment. He stared at the screen. It was a picture of him and the Vernon guy. His spring smile turned into the winter frown. He shall be able to smile for him. His heart sinked instantly.  
>    
>  It was a thing he hated for his entire life.  
>    
>  He dialled another number. His lips was shaking due to the coldness of his tears and the breeze. He fastened his pace to find a car that possibly handing a hand for him.  
>    
>  “Hyung, help me.”  
>    
>  He hang up the phone. He wandered at the same spot, checking a help from other — a stranger to drive him. He shouted a help, catching all the attention of pedestrians. Seungkwan’s bloated eyes caught people’s eyes. One of them approached him and offered a hand. The latter followed that kind person to heading where his heart told to.  
>    
>  A hospital.  
>    
>  His heartbeat went fast. He got worried over someone. It was Vernon, someone he esteemed the most since the first day they met. Seungkwan did not want him to feel hurt even for once, but without him knowing, he hurt the latter for not clearing what status they had. It was a vague relationship behalf the name of ‘friendship’. One side was clear to know what he felt for the latter, but another side was so clueless about his own feeling. Thou they had spent too much time on each other.  
>    
>  “It’s your boyfriend?” The stranger knocked him out from his panic. “Don’t be panic, he’ll be fine.”  
>    
>  Seungkwan had no intention to reply back, so he preferred to stay quiet and following the advice to not be panic.  
>    
>  The road to hospital was calm, a panic no longer lingered around Seungkwan while he occasionally glimpse the stranger. He looked so familiar as if the latter had once met him somewhere.  
>    
>  “We’ve met?”  
>    
>  The stranger beamed. “Probably.”  
>    
>  .
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  .
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> It was the fastest he ever experienced to arrive at the hospital. He wondered how the stranger could be so calm to drive the car in fast speed. He got off the car as soon they arrived at hospital.  
>    
>  The stranger followed behind. Seungkwan furrowed his brow. He walked to the receptionist. “Where’s Vernon?”  
>    
>  “Oh, Doctor Hong, you are with him?” One of the nurses who worked in the front place startled Seungkwan, he looked so puzzled. He smiled and dragged Seungkwan to another way.  
>    
>  “Doctor, the patient that guy mentioned is still under surgery.” The doctor made a quick fast, now they walked through the white hallway.  
>    
>  “I’m Seungkwan, thanks for the ride.” He spoke as breaking the silence between them.  
>    
>  “I’m Joshua, anyway it’s alright.” He replied. Both of them trapped in the silence for once more. Not wanting to talk more as they traced the hallway, Seungkwan clenched his fist. His heartbeat thumped unsteadily. He hoped the best for Vernon.  
>    
>  Far from they walked, the latter found a familiar one. “Jeonghan hyung, Jihoon hyung!” The ones that called, turning their heads to see Seungkwan. Their eyes told everything, worry and guilt. They ran to Seungkwan, immediately hugged him.  
>    
>  “How could this happen?” He bursted into tears.  
>    
>  _“Hey hyung, do you think he will like it?” The American boy beside Jihoon, kept staring into the little box they had bought earlier. The small guy nodded without a word slipping out his lips. He shall not say anything because he was afraid to give the latter hope thou he knew everything._  
>    
>  _“Hyung..” The boy whined as if the older male did not pay attention at all with his question. Jihoon merely giggled._  
>    
>  _“Stop worrying, it’s gonna be alright, dude.”_  
>    
>  _Vernon rolled his eyes, being pissed off at his reply. “Yeah.” They continued to walk back to the cafe they used to request for special event. But none knew, abruptly a person bumped into Vernon severely and made the latter losing his balance. Jihoon was about to help him standing up on his feet but a sound of whistling guns surprised him. The worse part was…_  
>    
>  _He widened his eyes as he saw Vernon already bleeding and being unconscious. The crowd went hectic and panic at all, Jihoon shocked also. His body trembled. But his hand found its way to reach the phone and dialled emergency number._  
>    
>  _“Help us…” His lips trembled too much, but he could speak clearly. “Hansol, don’t die…” He snuffled as the vision of Vernon became blurry._  
>    
>  Seungkwan was still in Jeonghan’s embrace, holding the elder’s hand tightly while Jihoon was dragged by the doctor that helped Seungkwan to hospital’s canteen. He sobbed once in a while, his mind tangled of thinking about the latter who still underwent the surgery.  
>    
>  “He’ll be fine, Seungkwan.” Jeonghan patted his back gentle. It frightened him for experiencing this scene once in his lifetime, surrounded by white ceiling and walls, not forgot to mention how suck the medical scent smelled around him.  
>    
>  “I hate this place.” He muttered.  
>    
>  The elder chuckled. “Bear with it until Vernon comes back in healthy state.” The younger bobbed his head, leaning back to Jeonghan’s shoulder as if his spirit escaped from his body.  
>    
>  No longer for waiting more, Jihoon and doctor Hong came back with some stuff to eat thou they had lost their appetite. But the surgery would always took long time for this accident, so doctor Hong persuaded them to get a little for their stomachs. Hopefully, three of them followed his suggestion.  
>    
> 
> 
> An hour passed.  
>    
> 
> 
> Two hours passed.  
>    
> 
> 
> Three hours passed.  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> A doctor came out, the light of surgery room turned off.  
>    
>  “Hyung!” Seungkwan shouted as he saw a doctor who was familiar to him. It was Vernon’s brother, Seungcheol. While the others merely stood up from their seat, dropping all the food down as they approached the doctor. On the other side, doctor Hong, which was called Joshua, gave a hand to greet his co-worker. “How’s the condition?”  
>    
>  “Well, thanks to Mingyu, he could survive to the end.”  
>    
>  Seungkwan’s mouth dropped. “You don’t work there?”  
>    
>  The latter shrugged. “Mingyu kicked me out the team.”  
>    
>  Joshua let a mocking sigh escaped. “That’s because you panicked.” Jihoon glared the male. “Can anyone here tell me what happen?” He cut off their chat, followed behind by a nod from Seungkwan.  
>    
>  “The bullet hopefully did not reach his vital but still it was hard to take the bullet.” He explained out. Joshua patted Seungkwan’s back. “He’ll be fine soon.” The younger guy bobbed his head as he felt a light burden was taken off his heart. Now it was his time to wait upon the latter’s consciousness.  
>    
>  “So you —“ The other doctor dragged Jihoon out from the chat, leaving three male dumbfounded at once. Seungkwan gave an exchanged look with Jeonghan, having a question mark invisibly in their face.  
>    
>  “What’s wrong with you both? They are a couple.” Joshua left with a mocking smirk, he stepped foot inside the surgery room, making the two more confused of what string they faced right now.  
>    
>  .
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  A three days later,  
>    
>  passing two nights after the incident and surgery phase, Seungkwan never left Vernon’s side thou his brother told him to take a rest or at least getting for a comfort sleep at home, he refused the idea. Better to keep an eye of Vernon, instead being parted away from the latter. Well— he said it was a trauma of hearing bad news regarding that guy, he was afraid of losing that person. Today, he was keeping his eyes on Vernon _again_ and griping the latter’s hand, hoping that person would be awake from his sleep.  
>    
>  “Vernon, I miss you.” He gave a long sigh, taking a difficult time by himself was not easy. Hearing the bad news of Vernon, waiting upon him, and seeing him lifelessly on the bed were a difficult task for Seungkwan only. Thou he knew his brother had more one than him, still he felt getting unsolvable task. He wished the latter would soon wake up and annoy him again just like usual they got.  
>    
>  A slight move was hidden from the latter’s eyes. Seungkwan tossed his eyes to another sight that taking his attention away from his best friend. He let a harsh sigh escaped.  
>    
>  “I’m afraid, Hansol-ie, I’m afraid if I’m facing the day without you.” He stared into the space where he recalled every memories he had with that male. He intended to call the younger male in his real name, not the English one he had.  
>    
>  Someone giggled weakly. “Did you need me so bad?”  
>    
>  Seungkwan gasped and hesitantly turned his head to see who was talking with him. “The fuck?”  
>    
>  A smile appeared beautifully like the first flower that bloomed in the spring season. “Did you miss me so bad, Seungkwan-ie?” He gave a slight smirk which likely offered a nag between them.  
>    
>  The other male frowned. _Well_ , he missed the male so much — still his words irked the older one badly. He did not answer but quickly grabbed the button to call the doctor urgently as if something bad happened. However his gazed pointed upon him, taking no off in order to avoid anything off his awareness.  
>    
>  Some nurses and doctor — _correctly_ , three doctors visited them, examined his condition while Seungkwan took a drink outside. He left the condition to people he could trust in. Also not to mention intentionally three doctors who came into Vernon’s room were the one who has a role of doing his surgery, his brother and the doctor who helped him to have a ride here.  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  -seungkwan’s pov-  
>    
>  Well, I thought my eyes got swollen these days for not having a proper sleep. I sighed — hm, how many times I spent on sighing in a day after this accident? I lost counts on myself. I did not why that scene could appear in my biggest day, actually, that day was my birthday and Vernon gave this accident for a gift. Heck my life. _Shit_ , he shall have avoided this accident before. I groaned weakly, gripping hard on my coffee can as I walked back into his room.  
>    
>  “Hoping his examination is over.” I uttered silently under my breath.  
>    
>  _Bug, please anyone need to fight me in right now?_ I turned my head and saw…  
>    
>  “Jeonghan hyung, please don’t do it again.” He smiled so brightly, not forgetting how his black hair and sneaky grin lured my heart easily from this short temper of mine. Then he companied me to get back.  
>    
>  We silenced during the walk, I was not used to be a quiet person, he was either. So,  
>    
>  “I think you aren't free today, hyung.” I stole a glance of him. He clicked his tongue, gave a weak sigh. “Yup, but I’m curious about a thing.”  
>    
>  Again, I glanced at him. He was visiting the hospital, not only for checking on Vernon but to gain some information about the doctor Hong. Anyway he did not believe what I said, also Jihoon hyung said regarding the doctor to him, so .. let’s say he had a crush on him yet he denied. That’s a case.  
>    
>  “Hyung, please just admit that you like that doctor.” He glared at me. “For the sake of my life and Jihoon’s life, we should stay away from the doctor and his friend, the one that have a blood relative with our Hansol.”  
>    
>  “Hyung, it’s not our. He is mine.” I chocked up at my own words.  
>    
>  He smirked at my statement. “So you’re official?” I squinted at him like a hawk was watching his prey. This hyung really needed a lesson from me.  
>    
>  “I have nothing relationship with him, if you are too curious, hyung.” He giggled and hitting my back. “i’m kidding.” I sighed, again. _Shit, he ruined my smile into a sigh._  
>    
>  Soon as we arrived at the room again, I spotted Joshua and Vernon’s brother still there, had a chat — _sounds they have an interesting topic_ , I thought as I saw a beam on his lips. He grinned widely at his brother. However there was always a person who abhor a sight before his eyes. I cleared up my throat as a distraction of chatting. Jeonghan hyung followed me behind, careful stepping into the room with glaring on Joshua, _I knew it_.  
>    
>  “Vernon, do you mind to get rid your brother and his friend out from here?” I chuckled, this hyung probably could be childish sometimes. Vernon eyed me to demand an answer of Jeonghan’s request. I jiggled my head.  
>    
>  “Let them be, hyung. They become my personal doctor from now on.” He replied nonchalantly. He puffed his cheek and shoved a chair for him while I preferred to stand by his bed. Vernon grabbed my hand and squeezed it a bit.  
>    
>  “How’s your condition?” I asked to his brother. Instead of his brother, Joshua stepped forward and stole a can from his grip. “You both need to take a rest and not consume unhealthy food from now on.” He uttered firmly, leaving a smirk behind the smug smile.  
>    
>  “Hey doctor Hong, it’s from the canteen so it’s healthy.” I made an excuse, needless to say, I thought whatever was provided in hospital, it included to healthy material. I was not a dumb here, I just made an opinion.  
>    
>  “Of course,” see he admitted, “but with the condition of yours that endlessly being awake to watch him.” I gulped, at least please he was my best friend, I had to stay awake.  
>    
>  “Do you?” I gaped at Vernon, as if he seemed shocking at my deeds. I bobbed at my head as he patted a space beside his bed. “Sit here,” he pulled me to follow his words while I furrowed my brow. Duh, it sounded odd somehow, I felt uneasy actually — for the first time.  
>    
>  My eyes were still lingering into Vernon. “Didn’t you realise how much I worried of you?” My voice rose in a pitch unthinkingly. My heartbeat thumped. Vernon seemed to be calm in this kind of situation. “This is a reason you called me for?”  
>    
>  He shook his head. “There is a surprise.” I cocked my brow.  
>    
>  “Is it the one you prepared for, Hansol?” My eyes tossed to Joshua who handing a little box to me. I squinted at him, demanding an answer regarding it.  
>    
>  -Seungkwan’s pov ended-  
>    
>  Joshua gave a sly grin toward him and eyed Vernon to explain as a mind of the little box. The male beside Vernon threw his squinting eyes back to the latter. “Explain to me, Choi Hansol Vernon, before you regret something.” His finger started to fidget on the box, creating a few nettled noises. His brow wiggled at Vernon cockily.  
>    
>  “So, I try to impress you.”  
>    
>  “Like what?” Seungkwan’s tone became cold at a sudden. Vernon’s eyes urged to be calm due to this tension.  
>    
>  The younger one glanced at his brother. “Hyung, can you go out and give us privacy?”  
>    
>  Joshua and Seungcheol were about to leave the room but,  
>    
>  “No, just stay here.” He ordered. The doctors, well, solely stood in the spot where they stood before. Jeonghan rolled his eyes annoyingly as he stole a glance at them.  
>    
>  “Continue, Vernon.”  
>    
>  The latter inhaled air surrounding them to fill up his lungs and relieve himself from the nervousness. “I was planning to purpose you.”  
>    
>  “Nice jokes, but I’m not in the mood of joking around right now.” He said flatly. Vernon pulled a smile.  
>    
>  “But I tried to be honest here.”  
>    
>  “Well, that’s a joke.” He flicked Vernon’s forehead. “Stop making a joke when I’m serious.”  
>    
>  He gave a long sigh. “Stop making my life in doubt, Seungkwan, it’s not a joke.” He remained silent as he paid attention of his excuse. “I won’t make a confession being a joke.”  
>    
>  “So?”  
>    
>  “I was planning on propose you but, this accident occurred because someone bumped against me while I was walking with Jihoon hyung.”  
>    
>  Someone gasped in the midst of speaking. “My boyfriend?”  
>    
>  Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Seriously someone need to zip his mouth right now.” Seungcheol immediately shut his mouth down to avoid any diss from the younger.  
>    
>  “Then, I heard a voice that gave me trauma.” He continued to speak up. It relieved somehow to let the latter knowing the story which led him to have a bed-rest for now.  
>    
>  Seungkwan nodded his head, absorbing the information regarding the incident with cool-headed. “How about this one?” He bragged the little box to the topic, again.  
>    
>  “I said I aimed to propose you, Boo Seungkwan.”  
>    
>  He silenced yet he managed his stare still pointing at Vernon while the latter looked away from him. “You must be kidding me, right?” He muttered.  
>    
>  “I’m bored of hearing your question, Seungkwan.”  
>    
>  “Seriously why?”  
>    
>  Vernon chuckled.  
>    
>  “Look at me and answer it.” The younger seemed a bit hesitant to give a look although he gave it right away.  
>    
>  “Because I love you, Seungkwan.” He said weakly.  
>    
>  Concurrently the older male gave a scoffing giggle. “It’s just a friendly love, don’t exaggerate it, Mr.Choi.” He pulled his lips upward and almost left the younger’s side.  
>    
>  “Then open the box if you don't believe what I say.”  
>    
>  Seungkwan hesitated to open it thou it shall be nothing if it was a joke overall. Even so he attempted to leave it there. “No.”  
>    
>  “Then I will open it for you.” Vernon grabbed the box and slowly opened it. A white band ring with a small diamond prettified the look. Somehow it flustered the older’s stomach, also the rest who stared at them but he kept wondering whether he was joking or not.  
>    
>  “Vernon-ie…” He almost lost thousand words that filled up his mind before.  
>    
>  “I know you will think I am acting overall to propose a girl instead of you.” Seungkwan remained silent while his eyes pointed out on the box. “I know it is hard to convince you to believe me, or the crucial part is to marry me.”  
>    
>  He took a deep breath, filling up his lungs and his brain to work and be ready of the worst answer.
> 
>   
>  “Guys, we—“  
>    
> 
> 
> “Why?” He cut off what Joshua and Seungcheol wanted to say. “Why you never feel tired after all?”  
>    
> 
> 
> Vernon moved his hand to make the latter looking at him. “Just because I can never feel loving you. Every time I wake up from my dream, it is like brand new day. Every time I meet you, it is like a new encounter for me. I’m falling in love with you every single day.”  
>    
> 
> 
> Seungkwan shook his head. “You are acting very good.”  
>    
> 
> 
> “Well, sorry.” He pulled the latter, bumping his lips against Seungkwan’s lips, his free hand placed on his nape to deepen the kiss. On another side, both of doctors looked away while Jeonghan’s jaw was dropped at the sight. Joshua initiatively dragged the visitor out from the room along with his co-worker. “Give them privacy.” He muttered.  
>    
> 
> 
> “But you don’t have to hold me also.” He protested. Joshua rolled his eyes and kept holding the latter’s hand even they already stepped outside. Seungcheol left them both, getting back to check on his patients.
> 
> Besides that, in the room.
> 
>   
>    
>  Seungkwan gave a respond, kissing back passionately as he was relieving a burden within him. Vernon smiled between the kiss. “Is it an answer?” He muttered as they broke the kiss.  
>    
>  “No. You don’t propose me properly.” He pretended to be grumpy. Vernon clicked his tongue.  
>    
>  “My dearest Seungkwan,” said he, “do you want to take me as your partner to spend the rest of your life? Will you marry me?” His tone was calm, otherwise his heart was not. He was nervous, luckily he managed himself to remain unflustered. 
> 
> While the latter felt sheepish to hear it. “Vernon…I..”  
>    
>  He bit his lower lip, being uneasy for a second. “I will and I do.” The young could not hide his happiness and shock anymore, he pulled the latter into his embrace and hugged him tightly. He kissed Seungkwan in every inches of his face as if he wanted to mark it as his own.  
>    
>  “Hansol-ie, you need to rest and don’t be excited.” He caressed Vernon’s back.  
>    
>  “I don’t care, I’m happy to have you.” He drew his lips upward, being so brightly smiling to the world as if he got his happiness.  
>    
>  “I’m happy to have you too.”  
>    
>  Vernon bobbed his head quietly.  
>    
>  “Sorry for rejecting you many times because I’m afraid of expecting a lot from you.” Seungkwan spoke up and became honest at all. The latter finally knew that he had a feeling from the start towards him but he was too afraid. 
> 
> “That’s okay, I know.” He patted Seungkwan’s back gently. “At least you have me right now like I have you right now.”  
>    
>  He gave no answer to Vernon but he knew that his heart already told what his reply to him.  
>    
> 
> 
> While at the outside,  
>    
>  “Sounds good, now I have to face you in the their wedding.” Jeonghan gave a glare at the doctor beside him.  
>    
>  Joshua shrugged. “Not only in his wedding, also Seungcheol and your friend’s wedding too.” Jeonghan widened his eyes and turned at his side. Joshua had walked away, waving his hand while cockily gave his back sight at the latter.  
>    
>  The latter puffed his cheek. “I shall protect my friend at any costs from the bad boys.”  
>    
>  There, Seungkwan and Vernon finally became together, without any worries, without hearing any rejections from the latter about being a couple. Also, this answer of his propose became a cure for the wound he received from the misdirected shot that almost him losing a chance of being Seungkwan’s future.
> 
> 끝


End file.
